cwgcfandomcom-20200216-history
Complete War Graves Commission Wiki
We are an ambitious project that was set up on September 19th 2011 in the hopes of bringing together information for the 1.7 million men and women that lost their lives in the First and Second World War. We are an ever growing project that as well as providing information about the Soldiers also aims to give information about the many Regiments that played a part within the Two World Wars and the campaigns they were in. We hope to also provide lists for every country which holds War Cemeteries and Memorials that can be visited by you in the hopes that their memory will live on and shall not be forgotten and allowed to become disused and abandoned. File:WarGraveMemorial.jpg File:Poppy Field.jpg File:Lest We Forget.jpg File:Poppies.jpg File:Cross of Remembrance.jpg We hope that overtime you the public will join us to help being together a free and extensive depository of knowledge that will help people in learning about the Men and Women that fought and died for their country and help to provide personal information about the Soldiers as well as Photographs of them and their graves. In the future we also hope to create on 'On This Day' Page that will provide information about what occurred every day in these Two World Wars and also detail the Soldiers that lost their lives on those fateful days. Ways of Searching There are a number of ways in which you can search Soldiers, Regiments, War Cemeteries and Memorials. For Soldiers you can merely search for their Service Tags if you know it or alternatively you can search their surnames and look through the Surname Name Database to see if they are there. You can also search for them by inserting the Soldiers name Surname first into the search box, for example Howley, Thomas. File:Ardsley Cemetery.jpg|link=Barnsley (Ardsley) Cemetery File:Talana Farm Cemetery.JPG||link=Talana Farm Cemetery File:Talana Farm Cemtery.jpg|link=Talana Farm Cemetery File:Monk Bretton.jpg|link=Barnsley (Monk Bretton) Cemetery File:Woomelang Cemetery.JPG|link=Woomelang Public Cemetery For Cemeteries and Memorials merely search by using their name and you will be taken to a respective which will provide information concerning historical information and direction to the site (if known), it will also provide you with a page link to the full list of the Casualties that are buried within the cemetery. Regiments also can be searched for by searching using their name, the page will provide you with information concerning their activities during the Wars as well as all the soldiers that were part of the specific regiments. You can also search for a country if you wish to have information about the names and amount of War Cemeteries and Memorials within that country. Additionally, pages listing all Service Tags of soldiers on the site are in the process of being created. Getting Involved As this will be an ongoing project we desperately need people to help us make this site useful for people who wish to gain information about the Soldiers, Regiments etc. from the Two World Wars. If you wish to help and get involved by adopting a Current Project or wish to create a new one please get in touch with me by leaving me a message on my wall by clicking here thank you. Category:Browse